


Good Kitty

by Wow_wing



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boypussy, Come Eating, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_wing/pseuds/Wow_wing
Summary: (!!!AGED UP!!!)When it came to sex, Chenle was always in control. He was confident and Jisung felt safe letting his boyfriend take the lead. Chenle never had a problem with being the boss in bed. He enjoyed the satisfaction of mercilessly riding Jisung’s cock until the younger was a whiny mess.But still, he often caught himself fantasizing about a situation in which he was dominated. He wondered what it would be like to be used, degraded, taken over by the younger boy. And that thought alone was enough to rile him up
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	1. Something New

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not really any plot or setup here but there are a few things I’m gonna establish for the record:
> 
> 1\. They are aged up in this fic. Both are consenting adults!!  
> 2\. They are dating and live together in this fic.  
> 4\. Yes, Chenle has a vagina in this fic. No, there’s no logical reason. I just decided I wanted him to. (Plus I don’t really know how penises work so this is easier to write for me)  
> 5\. Yes he also makes cat noises. Don’t question it. 
> 
> Well that’s about it I think. Also I apologize for any inconsistencies or repetition. I wrote this in the middle of the night. Anyway, hope you... enjoy?

When it came to sex, Chenle was always in control. He was confident and Jisung felt safe letting his boyfriend take the lead. Chenle never had a problem with being the boss in bed. He enjoyed the satisfaction of mercilessly riding Jisung’s cock until the younger was a whiny mess. 

But still, he often caught himself fantasizing about a situation in which he was dominated. He wondered what it would be like to be used, degraded, taken over by the younger boy. And that thought alone was enough to rile him up.

Jisung was laying beside him on their shared bed, currently invested in a tense game of Among Us. Chenle rolled over to face his boyfriend, studying his face as his mind wandered. 

He imagined the younger pinning him down and roughly marking up his neck. He pictured Jisung thrusting hard into his pussy while Chenle squirms and moans helplessly in his firm grasp. 

Caught up in his imagination, Chenle found himself squeezing a pillow between his thighs and rocking his hips back and forth, attempting to create friction through his boxers. And when he snapped out of it, he decided that he was far too horny to just sit back and watch Jisung play games all night. So he began to hatch a plan.

“Ok, so it’s not yellow,” Jisung mumbles to himself as he types at rapid speed on his phone. “Yellow was with me in Secu- Wait why are they saying I’m sus? How could I be the imposter, green?! I was on cams the whole time! Why isn’t yellow backing me up?”

Chenle saw this chaos as a perfect opportunity to put his plan into action.

“Jisungie~,” he whined in a cute voice as he cuddled up next to his boyfriend. “Play with me.”

Jisung didn’t even take his eyes off the screen for a moment before quickly replying, “Hold on. I gotta finish this game.”

Chenle had a feeling it would go like this. It was time for plan B. The smaller boy didn’t wait another second before reaching over and snatching the phone right out of Jisung’s unsuspecting hands.

“Hey, give that back!” He cried as he frantically attempted to grab back his phone. Chenle held it out as far away from him as possible making it so that Jisung had to crawl over him in order to reach it. 

Soon enough, Jisung had Chenle pinned beneath him as they both panted heavily. Chenle tried his best to hide his grin at how well his plan was working. 

In a moment, Jisung’s face began to burn up as he realized the position they were in. Chenle had his legs spread eagerly below him and tummy slightly exposed as he looked up to Jisung, batting his eyelashes innocently.

At this point, they had both long forgotten about the phone which had been dropped to the floor.

Instead, Jisung was trying to absorb the scene in front of him. As much as he would love to take control and dominate his cute boyfriend, he had never done it before and was afraid that he would somehow mess it up. But god… Chenle looked so good beneath him.

As the angel and devil on his shoulders continued to bicker, all it took was one more seductive look from Chenle for Jisung’s dick to make the decision for him.

In a moment, he grabbed Chenle’s wrists and pinned them above his head, surprising the smaller, before leaning down to press a rough kiss against his yearning lips. In no time, the two were sloppily making out, Jisung taking the lead as he licked hungrily into Chenle’s mouth.

No longer holding back, Jisung firmly rocked his hips forward into Chenle’s crotch causing the older to emit a strange noise from his throat. Jisung momentarily broke the kiss and looked down at his boyfriend, fascinated.

“Did you just purr?”

“Um,” Chenle started, blushing profusely. “I- I think so? I’ve never done that before.”

Jisung leaned back down to nip at the sensitive skin on his boyfriend’s pale neck, evoking a whimper from the latter. “It was hot,” he mumbled into Chenle’s ear. “Do it again.”

At those words, Chenle broke. When they reconnected their kiss and Jisung began the slow rhythm of his hips once again, Chenle didn’t even try to hold back the soft cat-like vibrations that  
forced their way out of the back of his throat.

Soon enough, Jisung was holding both of Chenle’s wrists with only one of his large hands, while his other hand trailed down the smaller boy’s stomach toward the waistband of his boxers. 

Jisung pulled away from the kiss so he could watch Chenle’s face as he slipped his hand into his underwear and, with two fingers, began to gently massage his clit. 

At the sudden intense feeling, Chenle threw his head back, yowling in pleasure like a cat in heat. 

“Fuck,” Jisung groaned, biting his lip. “That’s so hot.” Switching to a softer tone, he added, “You like acting like a kitty, don’t you?”

Chenle mewled at the pet name and Jisung continued working his fingers. With his other hand, he released the smaller boy’s wrists and instead began softly stroking the bottom of his chin, evoking more and more purrs.

By now, the tent in Jisung’s pants was nearly unbearable. But he wanted to make sure he didn’t rush things, so he was holding off. Instead, he shifted his focus on the beautiful boy below him, when a dangerous idea popped into his mind.

He gently placed his hand on Chenle’s neck. “A kitty needs a collar, doesn’t he?” He muttered darkly.

Chenle nodded desperately despite the tightening grip around his throat. 

At the same time, the fingers on his clit sped up and Chenle could feel his orgasm approaching.

“Master!” He managed to choke out. “Master, I’m gonna cum!”

“Then cum for me, Kitty,” Jisung growled, sending Chenle over the edge. He arched his back as an electric shock of pleasure ran through his body and he mewled loudly.

The younger could feel precum beginning to leak from the tip of his confined cock as he watched his boyfriend squirm in his post-orgasm state. 

Jisung slowly removed his fingers from Chenle’s clit and his hand from the older’s throat. 

“No,” Chenle whined in protest, jutting out his bottom lip. Jisung could tell that he wanted more.

“Don’t worry, Kitty,” He assured, stroking Chenle’s hair. “I’m just gonna go get some things from the store to make things extra special.” He stood up and tucked his boner into the waistband of his sweatpants before grabbing his wallet and heading for the door. “I’ll be back in ten minutes, Kitty.”

“Master, stay!” Chenle called after him desperately.

Jisung sighed. “Kitty, I promise you’re gonna like it. Trust me.” And as a final warning he added, “And Kitty, one last thing, try not to touch yourself while I’m gone. It will be worth the wait.” He winked before closing the door behind him.


	2. Bad Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenle acts up while Jisung is at the store.

Chenle sat on the bed, angry and horny. He crossed his arms across his chest and scoffed. This is what he gets for letting Jisung take control. Why shouldn’t Chenle touch himself? He’s allowed to do whatever he wants. His boyfriend has no real authority over him! 

He knew all these things, yet a part of him wanted so desperately to please his Master. He wanted to be a good boy and make Master proud. 

He’d just been exposed to a side of Jisung and a side of himself that he’d never seen before. And something about it felt so right. Like it was always meant to be this way. 

His mind kept replaying the scene over and over again. 

Cum for me, Kitty.

Those were the words that did it. So bold, yet somehow they sounded so natural coming from Jisung. 

Before Chenle knew it, his hand had slipped itself back into his boxers. He knew he wasn’t supposed to, but he couldn’t take it anymore. He shuddered as he rubbed his overstimulated clit a few times before moving his hand lower. Immediately, his fingertips were coated with a slick substance. He moved his finger around the entrance of his wet hole, never daring to penetrate.

He still felt a little bit guilty.

But there’s no way Jisung would find out if Chenle just quickly touched himself. He still had seven minutes until his boyfriend came home. That was enough.

Originally, Chenle planned on keeping his fingers confined to the wet area, but soon he gave in and began spreading the slick over his clit to make it smoother to touch. 

He got so caught up in his pleasure that he lost track of time and before he knew it, the door flew open. He immediately wiped his wet fingers onto the sheets and squeezed his legs together, hoping that nothing would drip out.

Jisung walked into the room with a small bag and a huge smile on his face. “See, Kitty,” he said, sitting next to Chenle on the bed. “Was that so bad?”

Chenle didn’t know how to respond. He’d never been a very good liar. Instead, he decided to change the subject. “Master, what did you get?” He asked, putting on his most innocent face.

“Well aren’t you eager?” He smirked and stroked Chenle’s chin, pulling him into a kiss. The older once again began purring fervently into Jisung’s mouth, arousing the taller boy. 

He smoothly reached into the bag and pulled out a headband with black cat ears, placing them on Chenle’s head. When they broke apart. Jisung sat back to admire the boy in front of him.

“You’re my pretty little Kitty, aren’t you?” He said, scratching softly behind Chenle’s ear.

“Yes, Master,” the smaller responded timidly, still afraid to get caught. He nuzzled himself against Jisung’s hand in an attempt to convince him.

“You were so good while I was gone, Kitty,” He grinned. “I have another present.” He reached into the bag again and pulled out a black collar. “I know you liked it when I was choking you, so I thought you might like this too.”

He leaned over to fasten it around Chenle’s neck. It was a little tight but Chenle supposed that was the point. 

“Almost perfect. Now, strip for me, Kitty,” Jisung commanded, staring the boy down voraciously.

Chenle timidly removed his shirt and boxers, being careful to keep his thighs together as much as possible. 

Jisung followed suit, taking off everything but his underwear. 

Chenle looked down for a moment and his eyes met the impressive bulge in Jisung’s boxers. He had seen his boyfriend’s dick plenty of times before. But it felt different. Something about this time made it seem forbidden and Chenle wanted it even more. 

“Lay down for me, Kitty. I’m gonna make you feel good.”

Chenle complied and felt butterflies in his stomach at the exciting notion. But the feeling soon transformed to one of panic when Jisung began spreading his thighs and placed his thumb over his wet clit. 

“Kitty?” Jisung asked, refusing to make eye contact.

“Yes, M-Master,” Chenle replied. He knew he was screwed.

“You’re pussy is soaking wet. Did you touch yourself when Master told you not to?”

“Yes… Master,” he admitted.

“You understand that means I’m going to have to punish you, right, Kitty?”

“Yes, Master!” He plead. “Please punish me, Master! I deserve it!”

“Yes you do, Kitty. But not right now,” he said as he suddenly began moving his fingers on Chenle’s pussy again.


	3. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make each other feel good.

The older boy mewled in surprise as he felt one of Jisung’s long fingers dip into his wet hole and started pumping it in and out, curling his finger every time in order to stimulate Chenle’s g-spot. It was a lot for the boy to handle all at once, but he got lost in the pleasure when Jisung added a second finger. 

He meowed in contentment as Jisung repeatedly brushed against all the right places. 

“Master,” Chenle moaned. 

“If Kitty likes my fingers this much, just wait until you get my cock,” he said smugly, removing his fingers from the wet pussy with a squelching noise.

Chenle bit his lip and again, his eyes were drawn to Jisung’s sizeable outline. He watched carefully as Jisung used his dry hand to pull down the hem of his boxers, revealing his fat cock. With his wet hand, he used Chenle’s slick as lubricant to wet his length. The other boy’s mouth watered at the sight.

Jisung then hovered over his boyfriend and lined himself up with Chenle’s hole, causing the older’s face to flush as he swallowed hard 

“Something wrong, Kitty?” Jisung asked, genuinely concerned. 

“No, Master. I’m okay,” he replied, too embarrassed to admit that the image in front of him was one that he fantasized about dozens of times. “I just really want your cock inside me,” he whined.

Without another hesitation, Jisung thrust deep inside Chenle, provoking another lewd yowl. He took that as a good sign and pulled out halfway before snapping his hips forward once again.

The feeling of Chenle’s tight wet hole around his cock was something familiar, yet being in complete control made the experience so new and incredible. Jisung was having trouble keeping composed as he pounded into Chenle’s heat.

The older had his head thrown back in bliss and mouth open in a constant string of moans and mewls as Jisung’s fat cock brushed against his g-spot with every powerful thrust.

“Mmm,” Jisung moaned, landing a particularly deep thrust. 

“Ah!” Chenle cried. “Master, your cock is so deep!” He could practically feel it in his guts.

“Your pussy takes me so well, Kitty. I could fuck you all night.”

“Then, fuck me all night!” He moaned. “Please, fuck me all night, Master! It feels so good!”

“Kitty I’m close,” Jisung groaned. To make him cum faster, he reached down to massage Chenle’s clit, causing the smaller to arch his back and tighten around the cock. “Fuck, that’s good,” Jisung whimpered.

“Cum inside me, Master.”

At those words, Jisung lost it. He continued thrusting throughout his orgasm, fucking his cum deeper inside Chenle as he kept rubbing the sensitive clit. 

Chenle purred in satisfaction at the feeling of being filled with his boyfriend’s warm cum as he continued to fuck into him. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt his own release wash over him.

The thrusts eventually slowed to a complete stop as the two came down from their high. Jisung pulled his soft dick out from Chenle’s abused hole and watched in awe as his own cum began dripping from his boyfriend’s pussy.

“Does Kitty like the creampie Master gave him?” Jisung groaned using his fingers to spread Chenle’s pussy as far open as possible. Chenle whined softly as he felt the thick cum slowly ooze out of his hole and drip onto the sheets.

Fascinated, Jisung moved himself to be eye level with Chenle’s creamy pussy. He hesitantly dipped a finger into the substance and licked it off, tasting his own cum for the first time. After deciding that he didn’t mind the taste, he grasped Chenle by the hips and began hungrily lapping at the leaking hole.

Overstimulated and sensitive, Chenle gasped at the feeling of Jisung greedily sucking the cum out of him. 

“Master, stop!” He panted weakly. But when Jisung lifted his head to check on him, Chenle immediately pushed him back down. The taller grinned as he continued fucking his boyfriend with his tongue. “Ah, Master! It’s too much!” Chenle shouted when Jisung resorted to sucking ruthlessly on his spent clit. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive area before repeatedly flicking the tip of his wet muscle over Chenle’s bundle of nerves. 

The smaller boy became breathless as he felt another orgasm building up in his stomach. But just before he could finish, Jisung pulled away.

“M-Master, please,” Chenle begged. “I was so close. Please let me cum!”

“Not yet,” Jisung replied. “This is part of your punishment, Kitty.”

Chenle whimpered in protest.

“I’ve been so busy making Kitty feel good. Doesn’t Kitty want to make Master feel good too?”

“Yes, Master,” he retorted, cutely. “Kitty will do anything his Master tells him to.”

“Shit,” Jisung groaned. At the lewd words, he found himself starting to grow hard again. “Anything, Kitty?”

Chenle nodded as he licked his lips. 

“Then suck Master’s cock.”

The older wasted no time before grabbing the half-hard member and licking a stripe up the length before taking the entire head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the tip.

Jisung moaned and threw his head back, running his fingers through Chenle’s hair. Without thinking, he began pushing down on the back of the smaller’s head and bucking his hips up lightly, impaling the boy on his cock. Chenle didn’t stop working his mouth and saliva began trickling out through the corners of his lips.

“Yea, just like that Kitty,” Jisung grunted as he continued to fuck into his boyfriend’s hot mouth. “Good boy.”

Chenle purred at the praise, sending vibrations around Jisung’s cock. The younger boy could feel himself getting close and had to remind himself that he still had more to his plan. At the last moment, he reluctantly yanked Chenle off of him.

“That was really good, Kitty,” Jisung said, watching as Chenle’s face lit up. “But your punishment isn’t over quite yet. Roll over.”


	4. The Real Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung gets rough.

Chenle’s expression dropped as he complied, rolling over to lay on his stomach. Suddenly, Jisung got off the bed, grabbed him firmly by the hips, and dragged him so that only his upper body lay on the bed. His legs hung over the edge, feet barely touching the ground.

Jisung stood behind him and placed his hands on Chenle’s plump ass cheeks, spreading them to get a good look at his pink hole and his drenched pussy. 

“Kitty’s never been fucked from the back before, has he?” Jisung mumbled as he lightly nipped at Chenle’s ear. 

Chenle whined, pushing his ass back to create friction against his boyfriend’s cock. 

Jisung impatiently lifted a hand off of Chenle’s ass and brought it down powerfully, slapping the boy’s pale ass cheek, causing the smaller to cry out in pain. “You didn’t answer my question, Kitty.”

“No, Master!” He wailed. “Kitty’s never been fucked from the back! But he wants it so bad, Master! Please, Kitty wants Master’s cock so bad.”

“Remember, Kitty,” he starts as he carefully slides his large hand up Chenle’s back and toward his neck. He loops a finger underneath the collar and yanks it backwards roughly causing the older to let out a feeble yelp. “This is a punishment,” he growls into the boys ear.

Jisung let go of the collar and forced Chenle’s upper body to lie flat against the mattress. He then took firm hold of the smaller boy’s hands, pinning them against the small of his back as he lined his throbbing cock up to Chenle’s wet entrance once again. 

He slowly pushed in a few inches before pulling back. Jisung continued to make slow, shallow thrusts which tortured the squirming boy below him.

“More, Master!” He begged. “I need it!” Chenle punctuated his pleas by clenching his walls tightly around the head of Jisung’s shaft causing the younger to lose his mind. With that, Jisung gave up on restraining himself. Without warning, he grasped his boyfriend’s hip firmly and began pounding deeply into Chenle’s tight, wet pussy. 

Chenle gasped loudly at the abrupt action and arched his back as he adjusted to the new angle. Now Jisung was not only brushing against his g-spot. Instead, with every thrust, his cock jabbed directly against the sensitive area leaving Chenle screaming in pleasure. 

“Yes! Ah- right there,” he panted.

The desperate tone in his voice was driving Jisung crazy. He cautiously wrapped his fingers around Chenle’s collared throat and roughly pulled his head back so that the smaller boy’s back was pressed against Jisung’s chest. Chenle let out a surprised meow and his breath became labored from the large hand cutting off his airflow.

Jisung continued mercilessly hammering into Chenle’s abused pussy as he enjoyed the lewd sounds of his hips slapping against his boyfriend’s milky thighs. 

At this point, Chenle was coming undone below the younger. He whimpered as he felt how his insides were being stretched with every deep thrust. Soon enough, he felt his orgasm approaching. 

Jisung tightened his grip around Chenle’s throat and growled into his ear, “You’re so hot like this, Kitty.”

Chenle’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as his third orgasm ran through his body. He choked out a high pitched mewl while he felt his release and squirted all over Jisung’s throbbing dick before it dripped down his thighs and onto the sheets.

Feeling Chenle’s leaking hole tighten around him, Jisung snapped his hips forward once more before cumming deep inside his boyfriend. 

He loosened his grip on Chenle’s throat and slowly pulled out of him. The smaller collapsed onto the bed, catching his breath and Jisung flopped down beside him. 

They lay there in silence for a minute as they both came to their senses. Jisung rolled over to face the other boy. 

“Chenle, are you okay?” he asked, concerned. “I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to be so rough. I just-”

“I’m fine,” Chenle panted, rolling onto his back. “That was… amazing, Jisung.”

The taller blushed. “Really?”

“Really. You don’t know how long I’ve wanted you to fuck me like that.”

Jisung was shocked. He had no idea Chenle wanted anything like that. He had always figured his boyfriend just liked being in charge. But he didn’t want him to know that. 

“Is that so?” Jisung teased, quirking an eyebrow. “You’ve wanted me for that long, Kitty?”

Chenle physically cringed at those words. “Okay, new rule. You’re only allowed to call me that during sex.”

“How am I supposed to not call you that when you’re still wearing the ears?”

“Shit.”

“Don’t be upset, Kitty~” Jisung cooed.

“Boy, I'm done with you,” Chenle rolled his eyes, removing the cat ears and collar. “Go ahead and go back to playing your dumb little space game with the... spies and the… teammates?”

“Impostors and crewmates.”

“Whatever. You know what I’m talking about.” he said as he stood up and made his way toward the bathroom. “Anyway, I’m taking a shower.”

“Wait!” Jisung called, sitting up. “Can I join you?”

Chenle pretended to think about it for a second. “Fine,” he said, suppressing a grin as Jisung stood up and followed him. The taller leaned down to land a soft peck on his boyfriend’s lips.

“I love you, Kitty.”

“I love you too, babe,” Chenle giggled.

“‘Babe’? What happened to ‘Master’?”

“Jisung.”

“Hey, don’t make me punish you again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I wrote a smut... I never thought I would get to this point in my life but here I am. Hope ya liked it. I don’t know if I’ll ever write another. This one was honestly super draining and SOOOOOO LONG. I’m so tired yall don’t even know. Either way hope you twisted people enjoyed this. IM SO SORRY FOR CORRUPTING THE CHENSUNG TAG WITH THIS MONSTROSITY PLEASE FORGIVE ME


End file.
